day 14 - i forgot you
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Lagi-lagi, Deidara membuatnya menunggu hingga berjam-jam. Sakura sebenarnya marah sekali, namun ketiadaan rasa bersalah pada wajah pria itu hanya membuatnya menghela napas. Ia sebaiknya menagih janji. Dan ia lupa bahwa Deidara ... hanyalah teman. [ untuk #Octoberabble2018 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine._

 _ **warning(s):**_ _no-plot/plotless, AU, typo(s), and other stuff(s)._

 _ **note:**_ ini bagian dari _challenge_ Octoberabble 2018, yang _prompt_ -nya diambil dari _prompt_ Inktober.

 _prompt day_ _14_ _:_ _i forgot_ _you._

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **i forgot you**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar pria sialan!"

Sakura meletakkan gelas negroni ketiga dengan kasar hingga cairan kemerahan itu tumpah sedikit; berceceran di atas meja marmer.

Deidara tidak datang malam ini, padahal pria itu sudah berjanji akan menjelaskan seni setelah kemarin ia tak sempat melakukannya karena urusan mendadak (yang tak lagi Sakura pedulikan).

Rekor terlama ia menunggu Deidara adalah empat jam, dan ini sudah hampir tujuh jam namun kepala pirang pria itu sama sekali tak terlihat. Ia mulai menerka-nerka penyebab ketidakdatangan pria itu. Seni lagi? Memang tak menutup kemungkinan, sih, tetapi rasanya terlalu lama jika terkaan tersebut benar.

Sakura mulai menggerutu sembari memainkan ponsel dengan kebosanan yang menyerang ganas. Ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan dua film berdurasi tak sebentar, tetapi pria pirang itu tak juga terlihat.

Sepertinya, ia pulang saja setelah menghabiskan gelas terakhir negroni. Ia ingin berendam demi mengikis kekesala—

"Espresso martini, satu. Buat espresonya menjadi _triple shot_."

Deidara tiba di dekatnya dengan wajah tak bersalah.

Sakura menoleh dengan gerak refleks. "TUJUH JAM, DEIDARA, TUJUH JAM! DAN KAU MALAH MEMESAN ESPRESSO MARTINI ALIH-ALIH MENJELASKAN KENAPA KAU TERLAMBAT!" Ia memekik dengan suara tertinggi, membuat pria itu berjengit sedikit.

Deidara menarik satu kursi lebih dekat ke si wanita yang tengah mengamuk. "Apa boleh buat. Aku haus, hm."

Manik zamrud Sakura memicing dengan sinis. "Orang gila mana yang merasa haus dan justru memesan espresso martini dengan _triple shot_ espreso, hah? Menyebalkan."

"Aku ketiduran, Sakura. Aku lupa bahwa kau memintaku untuk datang." Deidara terkekeh, tetap tak merasa bersalah.

"Tega sekali kau melupakan janjimu." Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibir, mata indahnya masih menatap si pria pirang dengan sebal.

Deidara memamerkan senyum miring. "Tidak, tidak. Aku ingat janjiku. Aku hanya lupa bahwa aku harus datang ke sini, hm."

Sakura menghela napas. Ia tak akan menemukan raut bersalah dalam bentuk apa pun pada wajah Deidara. Maka tetap berlarut-larut dengan cemberut sembari berharap ada sedikit saja mimik bersalah pada wajah pria itu, hanya akan membuang-buang waktu percuma.

"Nah, Deidara."

"Hmm?"

"Ayo, ceritakan senimu!"

Dalam dua detik, wajah pria itu berubah menjadi begitu berwarna dengan senyum-senyum cerah serta iris langit berbinar, dan Sakura bersumpah ia tak akan pernah melupakan ekspresi tersebut dari wajah tampan Deidara.

"Lihat, ya." Pria pirang itu merogoh saku di balik mantel dengan sedikit tergesa; mengabaikan espresso martini yang baru saja diletakkan di dekatnya.

"Oke, oke." Wanita itu mengulum seulas senyum simpul. Ia mulai menyandarkan tangan di atas meja, menopang dagu sembari mengatur posisi ternyaman, untuk mendengar apa pun eksplanasi yang akan Deidara jabarkan.

Pria itu mengeluarkan dua buah miniatur dari balik mantel gelapnya. Miniatur yang tampak lucu dan berwarna putih. Benar-benar putih tanpa ada sedikit noda pun yang berani membercak di sana. Sakura mengernyit sedikit, ia sama sekali tak tahu wujud kedua miniatur tersebut.

"Ini apa?" Ia mengambil salah satunya, lalu dipandangi dengan begitu saksama. "... Burung?" Ujarannya diselimuti oleh ketaksaan yang nyata sekali; ia hanya berhasil menangkap miniatur tersebut berbentuk burung karena ada paruh, juga sayap. Tetapi sayapnya ada empat, serta ada dua tanduk di kepalanya.

Deidara mengambil kembali miniatur abstrak tersebut. "Ini seni!" Ia menukas masih dengan wajah yang terlampau cerah untuk seseorang yang selalu bersikap arogan.

"Kau lupa datang ke sini tetapi ingat membawa dua benda itu, ya."

Deidara menyeringai. "Sudah kubilang aku tak lupa janjiku. Aku hanya lupa bahwa aku harus datang ke sini, hm."

Selama tiga detik, Sakura sempat menyesal ia menyela Deidara di tengah-tengah pembicaraan. Senyum cerah pria itu lenyap bak kilat dan berganti menjadi seringai dengan cepat.

"Jadi, itu apa?" Ia mencoba untuk mengembalikan topik lagi.

Satu senyum manis favorit, terukir lagi di bibir Deidara. "Ini seni. Yang ini burung, sementara yang satu ini adalah naga. Sangat artistik, bukan?" Pria itu memegang keduanya pada tangan kiri dan kanan; ia sudah berbalik hingga berhadapan dengan Sakura seutuhnya.

Ada cengiran gembira pada wajah wanita itu; ia suka sekali melihat Deidara membicarakan seni. Mata beningnya mulai mengidentifikasi miniatur yang disebut burung serta naga oleh Deidara. Yang tadi memang benar burung, sementara yang satu lagi ... naga? Miniatur tersebut memiliki empat kaki, berekor panjang, serta sayap lebar di kedua sisi dengan tanduk yang tak runcing di kepala.

Ia tak paham apa pun; ia hanya tahu satu hal, bahwa seni pria itu merupakan seni abstrak. Dan bila Deidara menyebut itu naga, maka miniatur itu adalah naga.

"Kautahu? Seni adalah sesuatu yang indah, rapuh, kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap. Dengan kata lain, seni adalah ledakan!" Deidara memberi eksplanasi dengan intonasi bangga yang tak ditutup-tutupi sama sekali.

"Ledakan?" Sakura membeo; ia tak mengerti sampai di sini.

Senyum Deidara melebar. "Yep. Ledakan! Bila kau meletakkan TNT di dalam sini," tangan kirinya mengangkat miniatur naga. "Maka kau bisa meledakkannya, lalu akan menjadi seni yang sangat sempurna!" Antusiasme yang terpancar dari wajah pria itu benar-benar menyita atensi si wanita berhidung kecil.

Tawa Sakura mengudara. "Astaga, Deidara. Itu terdengar mengerikan, lho."

"Sama sekali tidak! TNT tersebut akan membuatnya menjadi seni yang sempurna sekali!" Ada percikan gembira sekali pada iris langit Deidara. "Kau juga bisa meletakkan bahan kembang api di dalamnya, itu juga sempurna!" Pria itu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum yang begitu manis.

Membuat dada wanita itu berdegup lebih cepat.

Senyum tersebut benar-benar menawan hatinya yang tak punya pelindung apa pun. Ia sama sekali tak bisa memalingkan wajah meski sedikit, matanya terpaku pada wajah rupawan yang biasanya selalu diselimuti oleh keangkuhan. Ia ... suka.

Sakura menahan senyum getir.

Ia lupa bahwa Deidara ... hanyalah teman.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another note:**_

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so … mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
